


Smoke to Forget

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Methamphetamine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>The Desert Valley Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex isn't the only family friendly business to have a secret city below it.<br/>Set during the Breaking Bad episode "Full Measure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke to Forget

Saul had given him a bunch of rules along with the Laser Base keys.

“Keep the lights off. Stay away from the window. No phone calls. Get some food now, cause I don’t want you cruising around.”

It all amounted to being on time-out.

There was flashlight near the back entrance like Saul said there would be. Jesse set down his mini-mart groceries and looked around. The video games were still there, but sadly there was just dirty carpet where the vending machines would have gone. He drank from a drinking fountain and checked his pockets. All he had on him was a baggie of crystal, a pipe, cigarettes and a lighter. He slid to the floor and put a cigarette in his mouth.

The thugs were dead.

He was going to be dead soon.

Gus’s man would find him, sooner or later, and shoot him in the head.

A pale yellow light came from under the "Big Grab" claw machine.

He stared at it for several minutes before it registered as odd for there to be a glow-in-the-dark Frisbee still glowing in an abandoned lazer tag place. All the machines were off. This was the only light anywhere. How would it have “charged up”?

He crawled closer. It seemed like the light wasn't a thing, but was coming up from a hole. He flung his cigarette at it, to test the theory. The red tipped cigarette disappeared. He clicked on his flashlight and pointed it under the machine to be sure. There _was_ a hole in the floor.

Jesse stood up and moved the machine over to the side by rocking it forward and back, little by little. It was hard work and he had to press his face against the glass to get a good grip on both corners. The metal grabber jiggled and the stuffed animals tumbled. He heaved it several times before he took a step and felt his left foot fail to meet up with the floor. He caught himself on the "Big Grab" and stepped back onto solid ground. The hole was only the size of a large pizza, but the grid of lights below spread out further than he could see. He dropped to his knees. Somebody had sawed through the carpet, floor pad, vapor barrier, and concrete. The hole its self was weird, but possible. Everything below the hole was impossible.

“You fucked up that last batch,” he said to himself. “Either that, or seeing Mr. White waste those two guys unhinged the last functioning piece of your brain.”

He looked away, got up and walked around.

When he came back over to the hole, he saw his cigarette on fire far below. It looked like a model train city all around it. Little toy firefighters sprayed the tobacco fire. The small thing he had chucked down there lit a whole building on fire and knocked out power for several blocks. Traffic was backing up. He could tell by their headlights. People, or whatever, formed a ring around the crisis.

Jesse felt sick that he’d hurt them; then sicker, when he realized that his hallucination had more emotional impact on him than seeing those two men murdered.

The fire was spreading to neighboring buildings. Jesse cried and kept trying to look away.

He didn't have a cup, so he got a mouthful of water from the drinking fountain and carefully let it fall from his mouth where they needed it. He thought he could hear a “tsss” sound when the water hit. It may have been too far away to hear sound like that.

It may have all been in his drug-addled head.

Tears ran down his face as he got the machine back over the hole. He would never say anything about this to anyone.

He got out his baggie and smoked to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> 9/5/2014 Maybe this isn't very Night Vale at all. Many shows have had tiny cities: Twilight Zone, Simpsons, South Park. idk


End file.
